joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Atomix (Pre Crisis)
"Superman what kind of lame name is that ?" '-Atomix (Pre Crisis)' Summary After ben tennyson came across superman in an alternate reality before the reset of the universe by alien x,he unlocks the most powerful alien and obliterates superman for trying to take away his omnitrix after an epic fight ben nearly died as swampfire but discovers this new transformation with a bare punch send superman across several galaxies and killing him with reality manipulation,sending a message to Dc universe to not mess with him nor his omnitrix,later was attacked by remaining DC heroes group but instantly trapped them and did inappropriate things with their bodies and eventually killed them,he also meet with all living being's from the multiverse ruining their lives and misused the plot manipulation on purpose,no one could even land a blow on him. Powers and Stats [http://joke-battles.wikia.com/wiki/Character_Tiering Tier]: ' High 1-B | High 1-A | Tier : 0'' '''Name: Atomix aka ( AUTO-MIX ) Origin: Ben 10/DC Crossover Gender: Male Age: unknown Classification: Alien, Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Strength, Superhuman Speed, Superhuman Durability, Superhuman Agility, Superhuman Endurance, Dimensional Travel, Time Manipulation,True Flight,immunity to mind control, can create flashes of energy to destroy the universe, high range telepathy, telekinesis, Energy Sensing, able to copy techniques after seeing them once,matter manipulation and destruction,Limitless Nuclear energy,galaxies creation,universe creation,can create infinite copies of himself,mind control.Can copy one's power and use Universal Punch,Plot Manipulation, history manipulation, cosmic manipulation,mental defenses so strong that the is unaffected mind control and have soul defense making him unaffected by soul manipulation,Omni-present,Omniscience,size alteration,shape shifting,Gay Manipulation,Immortality,total Resistance against Time Based Attacks, Able to Move in stopped time,Omnipotence,sexkenesis,hyperversal durability with hyperversal shield for protection Attack Potency: Universe level+ (destroyed an entire 50+ Solar System limitless nuclear energy ) |''' Universe level+ ''' (One punch was able to send superman across 5 galaxies ) | | Universe level+ (Reseted the Universe permanently banning superman's existence) Multiversal level + '(Destroyed the entire multiverse just for loosing in a video game) |'Hyperversal level Outerverse level (Easily manipulated several plots on purpose) Speed:' Immeasurable' (Able to travel from the 5 galaxies in less than nanoseconds) | MFTL+ (Exponentially faster than before) | Immeasurable (was traveling around multiple Galaxies in a matter of nanoseconds) Irrelevant Lifting Strength: Unknown, Multiversal '''| '''Hyperversal |Outerverse level Irrelevant Striking Strength: | Multiversal Class '''( can easily punch the big bang) (throws hyperstars at superman effortlessly) '''Outerverse level Durability:' ' Universe level '(Didn't feel any attack from superman ) '''Multiversal '(can survive destruction of the entire multiverse) '''Hyperversal level Stamina: inhuman (Limitless energy from his body makes him fight for light years without getting tired) Range: ' Outerverse level | Hyperversal' Standard Equipment: none Intelligence: He is very intelligent have knowledge of all existing energies and how to use and manipulate them Weaknesses: He can be very reckless and out of control as his rage takes over if one is not smart enough and challenge to physical fight would immediately die. Feats: - Destroyed 10 galaxies as first use. - Killed superman with reality manipulation and reseted the universe having low multiverse ranges - Can create upto 50+ galaxies using alone using his limitless power in base form - Stated to play with superman's head like throwball, although reports are unconfirmed. - Reality manipulation is so high he can create limitless memes. - Had sex with all known living beings & abstract entities within universe range just to calm down after killing superman. - Was able to drain flashes power then put his body on a galaxy size sun to kill him - He is 500 feet tall - Stated to be a good friend of Galactus through time travel - Accidentally shits on batman during the fight destroying the galaxy - Can brought back all dead from universe just by thinking - Can trap enemies into alternate reality filled with 10,00000 monsters of his creation ,used it to kill Green lantern -Accidentally blew up the multiverse after loosing in Sumo slammers video game then quickly recreated it. - Made Aquaman eat limitless rocks at Massively FTL speed killing him in process. - In less than nanoseconds exploded Power girl's tits - Made wonder women had sex with herself at speed of Massively FTL+ (x1000+ Speed of Light) killing her instantly. - Master of Plot manipulation once give Aang from Avatarverse several seizures during first time transformation,meet Darkseid only to teleport him to elder god demonbane without any explanation. -Had a bad agreement with Celestialsapiens (told them to take away balls of every known being who had it, debate lasted for 10,00000 years) ended with disagreement from both beings -Known to be a close friend of The Beyonder -On purpose made Living Tribunal Extra THICC but apologize and they both settled. -On the third creation of the Multiverse made Eternity & Infinity x10 Fat but quickly changed back. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Fissile Whistle: A flying ramming attack that in nanoseconds destroys 25+ galaxies Fusion Cuisine: A Universe size Sun, which burn up Martian Manhunter killing him Nuclear Winner: A massive blast of energy that can destroy the Multiverse Back To The Future : A reality manipulation attack that can make anyone stuck in alternate reality for the rest of their life can be done to all known beings in the entire multiverse. HAA-MEE-NA HAA-MEE-NA HAA-MEE-NA-HA : '''Can destroy the Multiverse and himself being completely unharmed. '''OWL OWL !! HAA-MEE NA: '''Can create infinite copies of himself with any size or gender. '''HAA-MEE-NA PUSSY HAA-MEE-NA : '''Causes a shit storm in the entIre hyperverse ( one of his strongest abilities) Gallery Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Higher Dimensional Beings Category:Time Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Male Characters Category:Flight Category:Energy Users Category:Telekinesis Category:Telepathy Users Category:Teleportation Category:Intangibility Category:Matter Users Category:Matter Destroyer Category:Reality Warpers Category:Infiinite Reality Warping Category:Omniscience Category:Omniprescence Category:Ben 10 Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Tier 1 Category:Omnipotence Category:Hyperverse Destroyers Category:Hyperverse Buster